1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a decorative bird sculpture and, more particularly, to a bird sculpture having a fluid operated pivotable head and beak.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtually everyone in society has at least some interest in or appreciation of art in various forms. One form of art that has been known since early antiquity is sculpture or statuary. In modem times sculptures and statuary can often be purchased at reasonable prices to decorate a person's surroundings such as a home or even a place of business.
Many people find it aesthetically pleasing to decorate their homes and places of business with gardens. In such cases statuary or sculptures are frequently used for artistic effect to complement other garden features. Often a small pond, for example, can be a highly desirable feature of a decorative garden, and the pond may be further enhanced in aesthetic appearance with the use of a fountain sculpture. A typical fountain sculpture may be placed in a pond or other reservoir and may be provided with an electrically operated pump to recirculate water through the sculpture from the pond or reservoir lending the appearance of an endless flow of water through the sculpture.
Decorative devices are known which have moving parts that are operated by flowing water. Often such devices can be fascinating to watch. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,805 issued to Bates. Illustrated therein is a hand pump with an internal cup attached to the pump handle. As the cup is filled with water the handle pivots until the cup is dumped and the water exits the pump spout into a reservoir where it is recirculated by a small electrically operated pump back up to the cup. The recirculation of the water lends the impression that the device has an endless supply of water that is being pumped by the moving handle.
It is thus desirable to provide a novel aesthetically pleasing sculpture that can be used, for example, to decorate a garden. It is further desirable to provide such a sculpture which has moving parts that are operated hydraulically. Still further it is desirable to provide such a sculpture that employs a pump and reservoir arrangement to recirculate water through the sculpture lending the impression that the moving parts of the sculpture are operated by an endless supply of water.